As this type of apparatus, there is a vehicle motion control apparatus disclosed in Patent document 1. According to this apparatus, in a case where slip angle control and yaw moment control are performed by different apparatuses, if one of the apparatuses has broken down, the other apparatus performs control for compensating the broken-side control.
Incidentally, it is also proposed that in control for coordinating a vehicle behavior stabilization control device (VSA) and a rear-wheel tow angle control device (RTC), each of the VSA and the RTC performs the control on the basis of a yaw rate obtained from a coordinated control unit in the normal case of the coordinated control unit, and each of the VSA and the RTC performs the control on the basis of a yaw rate calculated within its own device in the abnormal case (refer to Patent document 2).
Moreover, it is also proposed that in the control for coordinating the VSA and the RTC, the coordinated control unit does not perform the coordinated control if the coordinated control unit has a defect, and each of the VSA and the RTC performs its own control operation (refer to Patent document 3).
There is also proposed an apparatus which is configured to coordinate intervention for stabilization between a vehicle dynamics control system and a rear axle steering system (e.g. refer to Patent document 4).
There is also proposed an apparatus which is configured to apply steering reaction force control in the case of an automatic steering mode using a gear ratio variable mechanism (e.g. refer to Patent document 5).
It is also proposed that in performing the coordinated control among electronic power steering (EPS), the VSA, and the RTC, when one of the plurality of vehicle control apparatuses stops the control due to abnormality of supply voltage, the other control apparatuses stop the coordinated control and perform the control of each device (refer to Patent document 6).